


Feel

by TheDenOfTheCrown



Category: jse egos - Fandom
Genre: (for one lovely cryptid), Ace Marvin, Anti being a house cryptid, Anti doesn't understand sexuality or body disphoria, Anti simply fucks all, Bi Henrik, Gay Chase, Inhuman Genitalia, Jameson is trans FtM, Multi, Pan Jackie, Slow Burn, not evil but has issues with human point of view, or gender in general, so so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDenOfTheCrown/pseuds/TheDenOfTheCrown
Summary: This all started as a sudden SMUT idea but it slipped out of the hand and oh well here we are. Jameson and Anti were the main ones in this, but I will be adding more to other darlings, too!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 9





	1. Just the same night

The breeze is cold. 

The ocean is calm and quiet.

Lovely.

Jameson was zoning out of the open window from his cozy room, nights like this were welcoming, great for letting thoughts just lay back and enjoy the moment. After a day of working and helping around, it was more than rewarding.

Well, of course, if he was alone it would’ve been far more relaxing.

“Whenever I sense you being awake at night, you’re zoning out of that window. Every time. Why? Why don’t you do anything else? This is boring to watch...” A hushed, somewhat annoyed voice echoed in the room. If Jameson wasn’t aware of his presence, he would’ve most likely jumped out of his skin. He sighed and turned around, observing the dark room. Anti wasn’t the hardest thing to spot in the dark, his eyes always glow this sharp green color. Sometimes Jameson wondered if it’s his nature or he’s just doing it for a show.

Anti was crouching on one of the higher shelves, as usual. Despite being larger than any other ego, it almost seemed like he weighs nothing. Might be his magic or whatever, Jameson wasn’t entirely sure what Anti’s body is made out of. Or what he even is.  
  
 _‘Noone invited you in the first place.’_ Jameson signed briefly as he closed the window and strolled to the shelf, taking one of the books before sitting down comfortably on his bed. back leaning against the wall.   
“Feisty tonight...” A voice cheerily pitched up. The lamp on a night table turned on by itself, which sure was Anti’s doing. Jameson signed a quick thanks and looked at the book- _The House in the Cerulean Sea_ _._

Jameson dived right in where he ended up last time. He knew he didn't have much time to read as Anti had his algorithm whenever those visits happened. Jameson didn’t sense him as a danger necessarily- the first few times this happened were rather scary, but now it was more or less a thing that happens regularly. First, Anti would show up randomly in a night if James was awake...hopefully only when he was awake. Then he would sit around and watch whatever he was doing, most commonly from shelves, ceiling, or floor. After some time, he would pop in with-

“Hey…”

And here we go again…

Jameson sighed, he sure didn’t get to read much. He laid the book down on a night table and rolled his eyes on the visitor. Unsurprisingly, Anti was now on a bed, sitting right in front of him, with a hairbrush in his hand.  
  
“Can I brush your hair?”

‘ _Again?_ ’ Jameson couldn’t help but flash him a small smile, this was oddly wholesome as it was coming from someone like Anti. From the experience, he knew Anti didn’t have a need to sleep, eat or even breathe, but sometimes he had shown interest in physical interaction and body reactions of others. It was difficult to understand what exactly Anti has from being attentive to other people like this, but Jameson didn’t question it as he wasn’t being hurt or anything. Anti’s requests didn’t bother him as long as they were just simple things like hair brushing, touching ice cubes, or eating spicy food. 

Jameson moved to sit on the edge of the bed while he untied the small band holding the hair up. He didn’t have hair long enough to get tangled, but brushing it felt nice. Anti scooted behind Jameson, hand curiously sliding into the hair, feeling the texture. Soft and wavy.

_So close._

James tensed up and his breath hitched at the sudden contact. He knew he didn't need to feel threatened, he knew, but the feeling of someone being right behind him without being able to see them did things to him. The hand curiously playing with his hair only added to the intensity. Why? No idea. 

It happens every time. 

No matter how many times Anti sat behind or near him, it always felt strange. Like he doesn’t want to be anywhere near him but at the same time, he didn’t want him gone. Maybe the experience from the past is still popping up in him, their history isn’t as nice and pink as one would say. No ones is.

A hand was soon replaced with bristles from the brush, gliding down his hair. It was lightly scratching his scalp, which on the other hand didn’t feel bad at all. It actually helped him to relax, humming in delight.

This is always repeating. Anti comes in the late hours when James is alone, they coexist for some time, and then it gets to this point. He would ask him questions or do things like this. Sometimes he drags him out into the kitchen and asks him to eat or drink stuff.

And then...

He leaves. Just like that.

Jamie knew he would leave tonight too, but now he was savoring the gentle care. Two or so years ago, he wouldn’t have imagined being in this position in the slightest, but the more time passed and the more frequent those visits became, the more natural it felt. Jameson didn’t get as much body contact other than hugs or friendly gestures like this, which sometimes just didn’t feel satisfying enough. Although he didn’t feel ashamed of his body, he wasn’t as comfortable showing it off either. There’s this middle ground where he somewhat wishes to get more intimate with people, get laid, and such- but at the same time, reality feels very different. The anxiety always hits the hardest when people show actual interest in him- _sharing that you’re in transition is not exactly the easiest thing to do._ He didn’t know how people he doesn’t know well would react when they find out and dealing with it is not the thing he wants to go through. But people in this house already knew…

James’ shoulders dropped, too deep in thoughts. Maybe someone that would be up for some fun is in this place. More specifically, in his room.   
  
Anti is attractive in a way- He sure has the personality of a cryptid and sometimes a little too straight-forward with his curiosity, but ever since things calmed down, he became a rather pleasant company. True, not everyone viewed him the same- Jackie isn’t as friendly towards him, but they manage to tolerate each other. Henrik doesn’t seem to like him all that much, but he takes medical care of everyone no matter who they are and Anti proved to be quite helpful. Marvin on the other hand adores him and his powers, they spend a lot of time together from what James knew but he never quite understood what exactly they are doing. Some magic stuff probably. Chase had a hard time getting over the edge of fear of him, pretty much the same as Jameson, but in the end, they ended up getting along fairly well. James wondered if Anti visits him like this too…

  
_Anti…_

Now that Anti came to his mind, it snapped him out of the thoughts- he soon realized he doesn’t feel the brush anymore. Anti was gone, as always, without a trace. 

James never gets to talk to him properly before vanishing like that. They don’t get to talk in private at all now he thinks about it. Perhaps it’s for the best, he might not be interested in him other than their little activities. Perhaps he’s not interested in humans at all other than their feelings or sensations...? 

James shook his head- not the best idea to overthink this. Not now.

He grunted and flopped down on the bed, stretching his arms out. He still didn’t feel as tired, but twice as lonely... 

The thoughts of Anti touching his hair struck him and imagination slipped a little from there. What if Anti was gripping the hair tighter and pulling him closer, the hot breath on the neck, that sickening deep laugh, being pressed against him, the fear of what’s about to come.

Jameson swallowed thickly, it all was horrifying but so, so appealing. So hot. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let the hands roam loose all over him. His mind raced with the wild imagination of being forced down into the bedsheets. Pajamas ripped off his body. Exposed to the cold air in front of the beast devouring him with a sharp gaze.

A raspy whine escaped him as one of his hands found its way in his pants, precise fingers gently sliding down his bits, firing up the need even more- he was so wet. Just that turned him on so much? 

The tips of his fingers circled around the sensitive clit, the face heating up from the stimulation. It felt so good but just...not there.

Yea, only this simply won’t do...

He retreated his hand from the pants for a second to get into a better position. He turned on his belly and rose his hips up, pulling the pajama pants down just enough to get better access. He didn’t want to force it or rush it, breathing heavily into the bedsheets. With no hesitation, he slipped two fingers in his mouth, wetting them properly before sliding them down his slit again. He took a sweet time warming himself up before pushing one inside, soon followed by a second one, rocking them in and out in a slow rhythm while keeping the palm rubbing against his clit. So close and he barely started. 

Mind flaring again with images of that toothy wide smile and strong hands holding him down, hollow deep voice repeating his name into the ear as the demon is doing whatever he pleases.

_Fuck!_

With a sharp gasp, he tensed up, clenching around his fingers as he pushed them deep inside one last time before halting the movement. It was a sudden wave of heat spilling in him, mind going blank as he rode out of the orgasm and flopped on the side, breathing heavily. He looked at his fingers covered in slick and chuckles, wiping it into the sheets- he can change them in the morning. 

Good one, very good one.


	2. Meet the crew. In short, drama elecrtic boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is actually blowing up! Thank you so much for the kudos   
> A little shorter chapter and no NSFW for this one, sorry C': don't worry though, those will be rare jkshfjkjh

The heavy smell of coffee and toasted bread flows in the hallways like a river. Henrik seems to be up early, as always. James tiptoed sleepily down the hallway, a small smile rose on his lips as he saw Henrik sitting at the dining table along with Marvin, quietly debating and enjoying their drinks. It’s a rare sight, Marvin doesn’t come out of the attic often- leave alone without his mask. Strange man he is, but a good friend nonetheless. James walks up to them, waving his hand.

“Good morning, Jameson.” Marvin smiled, his blank eyes trailing up from the cup of tea in his hands, half-lidded and partially hidden behind streaks of teal hair. James didn’t know how he could see. His eyes are supposed to be fully blind, or so Henrik says. Probably magic or other super-stuff.

“Morning, James.” Henrik added, gesturing on a pot of coffee as an offer. James nods and gives him a brief ‘thank you’ before heading to the kitchen. Some eggs and bacon would be nice. As soon as he got to cooking, there was a set of tripping footsteps coming down the other hall.

“Mornin’ yall.” Chase dragged himself out of his room, barely awake. He straight up made his way to the table, taking James' cup of coffee, which he got scolded about by Henrik right after. James didn’t mind as much, he could pour himself another one later and from the sound of it, Chase needs it more than he does right now. All James has to take care about are the hot pan and swirling the sizzling beacon. 

“Where’s Jackie? He’s usually around when I get up.” Chase asked somewhat...carefully? He sounds rather unsure asking that- eh, it could be just James' imagination.

“He seems to be rather troubled lately. Suppose he might have gone out earlier in the morning? For a long job or something?” Henrik suggested. He knows that Jackie vents through exercising- sometimes overdo it and then he has to help his poor muscle cramps. 

“He’s been by the shore for the past few hours.” An unexpected voice nearly made Chase drop the mug, making him feel more awake than ever. Anti was standing right beside him. Out of thin air.    


“Can you like, at LEAST make a sound when you’re entering the room?! I thought we’ve been through this!”

“I did. I spoke.” Anti gave a small smile in return to Chase’s sour expression. A short snort could be heard from Henrik, sipping his coffee with a grin. Serves Chase right for stealing that coffee. Marvin seems to be somewhat worried, however.   


“By the shore again? I don’t like how he’s been acting up lately.” Marvin was clearly concerned and somewhat disappointed?    


“Well, he’s like that ever since you two had _‘the talk’_ a few days back.” Chase threw a cocky eye on Marvin, immediately regretting his words. Marvin shot a gaze right back, smoky dull eyes staring right through him. Marvin knew how to unsettle people, especially for such a low blow like that. 

“Are you implying you know **_something_** you shouldn’t, Brody?” A voice just as sharp as his gaze, twice as dangerous.

“No, of course not!"

“Lie” Anti added deadpan right after Chase spoke as he walked towards the kitchen, curious about the smell of food. Looking at James cook could be quite fascinating, especially how fast he could chop veggies and herbs. Of course, he didn’t mind showing off his skills and from time to time slip a little treat to the observer. Anti seemed to like eggs. And beacon.  Chase right now got into a state of slight panic and blurted out a more truthful answer.

“Okay! I heard you two in the hallway when I was on the way to my room-” 

“ _Lie._ ” Echoed from the kitchen.   


“Shut up!” Chase barked back. He felt like he was on the tip of a knife. 

“Chase, you were literally listening by the entrance to the attic when I was passing by.” Henrik was another one to join in. Also gave an apologetic gaze towards Marvin who seemed to ease up the tension, eyes tracking back to his tea.

“You too?!” It sounded almost like he just got betrayed by the god themself. He should've kept his mouth shut. He should have. “Fine, fine- I was listening. Like, I have a room right next to the stairs, I heard the hassle and…got curious. It sounded really harsh. I swear I didn’t mean to poke into it too deep! I know I shouldn't bring it up. I'm sorry...”

“Can’t blame you. I realize now it got rather...wordy.” Marvin sighed and shook his head, it was hard to determine what he’s feeling right now, but it sure wasn’t positive.

“Since it’s on the table, would you like to talk it out? I care to listen.” Henrik was the first to break the heavy silence. Chase joined them- On one hand hoping to help out as he’s the one who started this in the first place, but also eager to know more. 

“I appreciate it, but this is between me and Jackie.”

“You two were getting along very well- or, it seemed like it. I didn’t think you had issues.” Chase peeped in, hoping to get Marvin to ease it upon himself. Henrik wasn’t exactly the type to nudge someone to talk when they didn’t want to, but this seemed to weigh him a lot.    


“Later, please. I don’t feel like talking. But since we’re at it, could someone go check on Jackie?” 

“Yes, yes- of course. I wanted to go...on a stroll anyway, yea.” Chase gulped down the coffee and rushed back to his room to change.

Marvin couldn’t stay mad, Chase wouldn’t intentionally cause harm by words. He’s sometimes just a wide-mouth, that’s all. They all knew. By this time, James and Anti got out of the kitchen, joining the rest by the table. Both of them heard the whole conversation, they were just a room away after all, but neither of them was up to spill it further. James understood Marvin isn’t much of a talker and Anti wasn’t as interested to know more right now. Not like he didn’t know already.

The rest of the breakfast went on calmly, the conversation took a turn to more pleasant topics. Marvin seemed to ease up before he went back to the attic. Henrik also asked James to come to his office later in the day- if he feels comfortable with it right now, of course. James figured it’s about time for a check-up if everything is still good and well. After what went on last night, he feels great, so why not? At least he will have that off his neck for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into an examination, the next one will be to your liking :)


End file.
